


I won't dance, don't ask me

by FallOutStucky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Chanyeol just wants to go home but fate has another plan for him.





	I won't dance, don't ask me

Chanyeol was walking with a quick pace, feet making a crunching sound with every step onto the fresh snow. It was already pretty late, and he wanted to get to his dorm before it was completely dark. His roommate's self-made pizza and a new episode of his favourite anime waiting for him. He was so concentrated on walking without slipping on the icy side walk that the sudden loud voice took him completely by surprise.

"You!" Chanyeol turned around, panicking. What? What was with him? What had happened? Was someone hurt? Did he leave his stove on? Wait… why would someone, whose voice he'd never heard before, yell at him in the middle of campus for leaving his stove on?

Deeming his panic useless, he looked for the source of the scream and his eyes met with a stranger, a boy around his height and age, running towards him from across the street. When he came to a stop in front of Chanyeol, he took one deep breath.

"Dance with me!", the stranger then blurted out, a determined glimmer in his eyes. His very pretty eyes Chanyeol had to admit.

"What? Like… right now?" Chanyeol didn't know what he was more dumbstruck with, the guy's ridiculous, unexpected demand or his ridiculously good looks. Which in all honesty almost made Chanyeol say yes to his question without asking for any further explanation. His blond hair was pushed back and accentuating his gorgeous, defined face structure. He wore a light blue hoodie under his green parker and, despite the weather, black skinny ripped jeans. Chanyeol would be lying if he said that this boy wasn't a hundred percent his type.

But still…

"No! Not right now", the stranger answered with a loud, amused laugh. "I'm not that much of a weirdo."

Chanyeol didn't know about that. He frowned, which the stranger apparently took as an invitation to continue talking.

"I want you to be my dance partner?" He looked at him with something alike to puppy eyes which wasn't really working due to his dark eyebrows drawn together, making him look like a sulking child more than anything else.

"I… you…you don't even know me", Chanyeol tried to reason with him but the boy just kept on smiling optimistically.

He shrugged. "So? You don't need to know someone to dance with them. I'm pretty sure that's how clubs work."

 

Well, Chanyeol couldn't argue with that. He also couldn't look at the boy any longer, trying not to coo over the adorable way in which the other pursed his lips and wiggled from left to right to keep himself warm while he expectantly stared up at Chanyeol.

"Can you at least tell me where or why I should dance with you?... I mean, I can't even dance."

"Oh." The guy opens his mouth slightly, apparently surprised by Chanyeol's words even though, to the older, they seem completely reasonable. "Oh well, I need to do this one course on classical and Latin pair dance to finish my current module. Buuuut this course requires us to have a partner because otherwise we won't be able to participate. And all the people in my department who I could've asked have either taken the course in a previous semester or already have a partner. So I thought hey, my chances to find one are practically non-existent so why not just ask a random stranger."

"I…"

"It's no problem that you can't dance. I've been taking dance classes since I was four, I can teach you."

Shit. Surprisingly, that does make sense and Chanyeol can understand a bit better why the pretty stranger would just randomly scream at him. What doesn't make sense though…

"But I'm a guy, shouldn't you find a girl to be your partner?"

"Pff. Eunhyuk doesn't mind", he just answered, rolling his eyes and making a dismissing gesture with his hand.

"Who the hell is Eunhyuk?" Chanyeol couldn't believe this was his reality right now. He's arguing with some stranger in midst of darkness and dancing snowflakes about whether he's gonna dance with said stranger or not.

"Oh he's our dance teacher. And he doesn't care who we dance with as long as we have a partner." He shrugged. "You see? There's no reason why you shouldn't agree to help me out."

The boy might have been pretty, handsome even but Chanyeol kinda doubted that he was quiet alright in the head. Who just asked a random guy they came across on campus to be their dance partner? What if Chanyeol would've been a serial killer? He could've killed …

"I don't even know your name", Chanyeol tried to reason further upon realizing once again that he had just met the guy, frown still present on his face.

"Oh it's Sehun", he said, smile still present and bright as it was when he had first come up to Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol, listen. No matter how much contra points you come up with, I'll argue against them. Because there is as I said, literally no reason why you shouldn't be my dance partner. I mean I always wanted to teach dance so that will be a good practice for me and you'll get to experience something new. And you'll get extra credits from that course AND I'll pay you in snacks if you want. Also, you're hot as fuck and I'm hot as fuck so there would also be the plus of us looking aesthetically pleasing if we were dancing together. I'm really desperate to pass this module so trust me, I can do this all night. But considering you were walking in the direction of the dorms I guess you would rather continue your way home. So please make this easier for the two of us and just say yes."

Chanyeol opened his mouth to answer but not a single sound would come out. In all honesty, he was shocked by Sehun's boldness but also slightly intrigued by him. He wanted to see what was behind this mask of confidence. Wanted to see more of that cute eye smile and plush pink lips. On top of that, Sehun had just called him hot as fuck and Chanyeol's ego is really too affine for compliments.

But what really made him curious and what actually made him consider saying yes to that guy he'd just met five minutes ago, was that he really, really wanted to see him dance. He already looked breathtaking and his tall, lean body seemed perfect for swaying to any kind of music. And Chanyeol was a weak gay man who could never resist a pretty guy when he was also a skilled dancer. It really wasn't his fault.

Before he could answer anything though, Sehun started getting impatient.

"Pleeeease", he begged taking Chanyeol hand and started slightly tugging at it. This made Chanyeol set one foot off and immediately slip away, having stepped onto a piece of ice under the thin layer of snow. He started tripping backwards, pulling Sehun with him in the process. Much to his own surprise Chanyeol somehow managed to gain his balance again and to stand safely on the ground. Sehun on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He had let go of Chanyeol's arm and was now stumbling forward with only slippery ice under his feet.

He let out a high-pitched squeal and Chanyeol reacted instinctively, gripping Sehun's wrist with one hand while slinging the other around his small waist. The force of the momentum causes him to turn around so that he finds himself on his back, Chanyeol holding him in some kind of dip with Sehun leaning back and Chanyeol hovering over him.

He could feel the heat rise into his face, cheeks turning red from embarrassment. They just stared at each other for a moment and to Chanyeol it seemed like time had stopped. He had never experienced this kind of feeling in his stomach, like the lights from a thousand fireflies dancing around in his stomach were warming him up from the inside.

"See?", Sehun grinned, gripping Chanyeol's biceps tighter. "This is going great already. We're obviously the perfect pair."

And maybe, maybe Chanyeol had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, please excue every spelling error I might have left in unintentionally, it's 1am and I can't function right now😩.   
> This just happened because my friend and I were walking home from uni earlier and were talking about a dance class we wanted to take but for which you had to have a dance partner in order to apply. At one point of our conversation I just said something along the lines of 'how am I supposed to get one? Should I just scream at a random guy who I meet on campus?' And then I just stopped walking and yelled omg that would be a great fic idea!  
> So yeah, that was about four hours ago and I'm basically dead because of how late it is but I wanted to get this out of my mind and finish writing it before going to sleep.😂  
> I hope you enjoyed this mess at least a bit.😊💕


End file.
